


[Podfic] Terminus

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Case Fic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of aria's story<br/><i>The snake, eating its own tail; the wayside boundary stone: by what measureless markers should Life be understood?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Terminus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terminus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



  
  
**Length**  1 hour 7 minutes

[download from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/terminus) OR [direct download/stream mp3 (61MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/terminus%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20aria.mp3)

 

cover by the lovely cybel

  



End file.
